


Ineffable Bureaucracy

by Ms_Cosplay



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Cosplay/pseuds/Ms_Cosplay
Summary: This all started a long time ago. It started first with the main four Archangels, Raphael, Gabriel, Michael, and Uriel. They helped the All Mighty build the world and universe. When She began to make the other lesser Angel’s, both Gabriel and Raphael fell for an Angel. Raphael fell for one called Aziraphale and Gabriel fell for one called Seraphale. This story is not about Raphael and his fall, rather, it is about Gabriel and his love.





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> So this story started because of a RP between a friend and myself. The Angelic name of Beelzebub came from them. The story is a mix of the both of us, I truly hope you all like this with the chapters to come.

This all started a long time ago. It started first with the main four Archangels, Raphael, Gabriel, Michael, and Uriel. They helped the All Mighty build the world and universe. When She began to make the other lesser Angel’s, both Gabriel and Raphael fell for an Angel. Raphael fell for one called Aziraphale and Gabriel fell for one called Seraphale. This story is not about Raphael and his fall, rather, it is about Gabriel and his love.

Gabriel took a break from his work to go see his beautiful I, They were the most beautiful Angel in all of Heaven, at least to Gabriel. They had basically been dating for a few hundred years. Seraphale made it official when they stole a piece of a cloud and made it into a broach for Gabriel, and he always wore it. However, heavy wasn’t as good as it was supposed to be, trouble was brewing. Instead of meeting in the park like normal, Seraphale ended up going straight to Gabriel’s home. “Gabe? You back yet?” he came out wearing more casual clothes. “yes, I just changed, is everything allright Sera?” he asked, but instantly he knew it wasn’t. Sera pushed him to sit down and Gabriel just looked at them. “Sera…what happened? Its….its not lucifer again is it?” Seraphale’s head lowered and they nodded “I was just flying around, and I heard him speaking, so I stopped to listen. They saw me, they had to have seen me….Gabe, I’m going to fall….I don’t want to lose you” Gabriel pulled them close in a hug. “You won’t lose me”

Seraphale shook there head and trembling fingers removed the broach from Gabriel’s chest. “you have to hide this….you can’t forget me, they have been saying all who fall with Lucifer…..anyone left on heaven will forget their existence, and those who fall are supposed to forget too” Gabriel chuckled and held their hands gently “they cannot wipe and arch angel’s memories, only She can do that. But, if it will make you feel better, I will hide it.” He said and got up. He hid the cloud in a place no one would ever think to look. He then went back to them and cupped their cheek. “Do not fear this. I will not leave you.” However, Seraphale began to argue with Gabriel, yelling at him. Gabriel retaliated and yelled back. It broke his heart. Seraphale stormed out and Gabriel collapsed to his knees crying.

When Seraphale went home, they were waiting for them. They were dragged to the gates of heaven. The whole time, they screamed for Gabriel, but their words fell on deaf ears. It wasn’t long before they were pushed over the side along with a few others. When they landed, they weren’t hurt, they had been caught. When Seraphale looked up, they were in the arms of Lucifer himself. He nodded gently “it will be better here, no rules like up there.” He said and just nods, before setting Seraphale down. Seraphale looked up towards the Heavens sadly. “Gabriel…..” they said softly once lucifer walked away to greet the others. They then looked around and realized everyones wings were turning. They gasped and turned to look at theirs. They fell to their knees. “no….no my wings…..” Behind them were no longer white beautiful wings, instead there were dark black wings that seemed to move on their own. 

While they walked around they saw the one and only Archangel Raphael and they bit their lip, just now realizing they had been missing for a few days. Lucifer called Seraphale over and the two spoke, that’s the moment that Seraphale got their new name, and new position. Beelzebub, one of the seven prince’s of hell, Lord of the flies.


	2. Who are you?

Years went by after the fall of so many. Beelzebub kept their distance from the former archangel, now know as Crowley. They made it seem like they didn’t know who Crowley was, like they didn’t remember Heaven. They did, oh they remembered. Sometimes they even found themselves in their room crying over the love they lost so fast. So they kept themselves busy as to not think of it, today was no differen. The demons were working on the work from the plagues. Beelzebub stood and cracked their back only to be attacked and landed on the ground, white wings around them. 

Gabriel had been doing some cleaning around his home and found the cloud broach, it had been hundreds, if not a few thousand years. He picked it up and fell to his knees near instantly. He gasped in pain, as his memories returned. Quickly tears fell and he put the broach back on, where it belonged, but under his jacket, so the angels couldn’t see. He flew down to Earth and went to find his love. When he saw them, he recognized them even with the lack of wings and that large fly thing on their head. He tackled the being in a flurry of hugs and smiles “SERA!!!!!” he exclaimed “I’m so sorry….I really am, I am so sorry, you had been right, they wiped my memories. I found the cloud, it reminded me of everything!”  
The next thing Gabriel heard would shatter his heart. “who are you angel? Why are you coming at me like this?” Gabriel let go and backed up, getting off the male, tears in his eyes. “Seraphale…..you don’t…?” “my name is /not/ Seraphale, I am Lord Beelzebub prince of hell” Gabriel’s wings fell behind him “you don’t…you don’t know me….I heard fallen angels lose their memories….but I figured you would do something like what you had me do…” he showed them the broach, not noticing any change in their response. “Get out angel, you don’t belong here! I know you are an Archangel, but you should go back to your safe perch, or my demons will attack you!” 

Gabriel gasped and looked around, realizing they were all watching. He noticed red hair that only one angel ever had, why did he seem so familiar? But he couldn’t place it. The said red head stepped forward “Lord beelzebub, would you like me to dispose of the trash?” Gabriel noticed the pain on his face when he said that. Why was he so upset? Gabriel lowered his head “alright, im going” he said and raised his hands in defeat. He took one more look at Beelzebub “Beelzebub you said? If you remember……please call for me……..because I told you, you would never lose me, my memories may have been wiped but now that I have them back, I remember my love for you, and that love is not going anywhere” he said and those beautiful white wings took him into the sky towards heaven. Rain fell, but that was only to hide the tears streaming down. Otherwise they would have seen Gabriel’s tears as it hit the ground.


	3. Admitting

Years continued to go by, and slowly Gabriel seemed to be more and more stoic. He tried to steal glances at Beelzebub, but that was all he could do. It hurt. Then came the day that Beelzebub had to talk to him, Armagedidnt. That day was the first time Beelzebub remotely looked at him or spoke to him. He felt himself melt a little at the gaze. The medals, the fly on his head, all of it, he etched it into his memory, picturing what a smile would be like. After that day, Gabriel searched for where Beelzebub came on Earth, it honestly wasn’t that hard. The next time Beelzebub was there, so was Gabriel. He walked up behind him “B….Beelzebub? Can we talk, please?”

Beelzebub buzzed angrily and spun “What does Heaven want now? We gave you Hell Fire and you couldn’t even destroy that angel!” Gabriel stepped back, hurt etched across his face “This…this isn’t what Heaven wants Beelzebub, its me. Heaven did not send me, I came myself.” Gabriel looked aside sadly. Beelzebub blinked and searched his face for any remnants of a lie, when he didn’t see it he sighed and let his shoulders fall “Gabriel………..was it?” he quickly added. Gabriel noticed and looked up at him. “Yes….yes it is” he said and Beelzebub nods lightly “well speak then” 

Gabriel bit his lip but nods “Look I know all those years ago I was wrong, I shouldn’t…..I shouldn’t have approached you like that” His fingers danced to his own chest to where that cloud broach proudly showed. “Will you allow me…….to try again? To……try and show you just what….to try and court you as you are now? Not the person I knew from heaven?” He had a hard time wording this, no amount of practicing had him ready for when he actually faced Beelzebub. His eyes downcast, afraid of the hurt, afraid of being told no and to get out. But those cruel words never came. Instead came a soft voice. “You can try Gabriel…….I promise to not push you away for your attempts” Gabriel slowly looked up, seeing the blushing Beelzebub “But! Not when others are around, private only no showing up like this and trying your angel techniques!” Gabriel raised a single hand and nods, a smile coming onto his face for the first time since before the Garden. Since he remembered his love even, the day Beelzebub told him he didn’t remember him, that was the day Gabriel fully stopped smiling. But now, finally, he was smiling again. “ I promise Beelzebub” came the response, earning him a curt nod.  
Beelzebub looked around and grabbed his wrist, buzzing, but held on and took Gabriel to an alleyway. Gabriel, gasped, managing to keep up, stopping when Beelzebub did and he looked at him in this close space and reached out and cupped his cheek. “Can i…..?” He didn’t even have to finish that sentence, because Beelzebub pulled him into the kiss, gripping at Gabriel’s jacket, like letting go would make them fall all over again. Gabriel allowed his eyes to slowly close as his arms moved to wrap around the demon before him. More of a smile coming to his face as he did so. The stoic Archangel Gabriel, was finally allowing himself to feel again, and what he felt was happiness.


	4. I can't believe it

As the two kissed and held one another, they both melted into each other, even Beelzebub began to smile. When they parted they gazed into each others eyes with a look of longing. Gabriel bit his lip and looked at them. “D…do you eat?” He asked gently earning a curious look and a nod from the Prince of Hell before him. Gabriel miracled them inside an empty home and looked at them. “what would you like?” he asked and not long after Gabriel, after miracling the ingredients, made the meal for Beelzebub, surprisingly even to himself, after all he told Aziraphael, he had a plate and joined Beelzebub. He sat down with a kind smile and just ate with them. Beelzebub was also shocked, but appreciated the comfort. They relaxed and just talked. Gabriel kept noticing, however, their gaze kept going back to the broach. “Is something wrong with my cloud?” he asked gently and looked at it worry crossing his face so quickly.

Beelzebub whispered something and Gabriel just barely caught the words. “I cant believe you still have that” Gabriel looked up at him, he didn’t exclaim that Beelzebub did remember, instead he nodded softly. “It was a gift from my first love, before the war……Its all I have left of them, I lost my memories for a long time, when I found this in my home, all my memories flooded back at once, I haven’t taken it off truly since I got those memories back, I didn’t want to forget again” he told them and met those eyes, eyes he knew so well.

Beelzebub froze at those words. Gabriel watched his actions carefully and Beelzebub bit their lip before flinging themselves across the table and into Gabriel’s arms. “I blamed you….for not coming for me, for not finding me…..all this time….and you truly forgot me? Us? Everything?” Gabriel nods and held them close “I promise, had I known, I would have come for you in a heart beat. You of all people should have known that….you were and are my love, that’s why I came to you during the plague, that’s when my memories came back, apparently you fell after I had fallen asleep, so my memory was wiped as I slept.” He explained. “I was cleaning when I found the broach, touching it….opened my eyes…S…Beelzebub, I told you, I will always love you, you, its always been you” He said and kissed his cheeks so sweetly before catching those lips in another passionate kiss.


	5. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning Yaoi In this chapter

The two spoke for what seemed like days, catching up on lost time, that’s when it happened. Beelzebub had been sitting in Gabriel’s lap, both wanting to be as close as possible. Beelzebub moved ever so slightly and suddenly both men were blushing. Gabriel bit his lip and looked aside. Beelzebub bit their lip and sighed “I guezzzzz I need to pull a page from the traitor Crowley…….how about I tempt you some~?” he buzzed out, but it sounded so sweet and so nice. Gabriel however was an innocent angel “T…to do what?” Beelzebub grumbled and took him to the bedroom quickly. They pushed Gabriel to sit on the bed and they looked at him with hunger in those eyes.  
  
“tell me again, how you feel about me” Gabriel blinked and took their hands and kissed the top of them. He knew how to love, to show that. But not further than that. “I love you Beelzebub, more than anything.” Beelzebub smiles at that and sat in his lap and kissed his cheek. “Then let me show you how demons show that….love” he breathed out and kissed him again on the lips. That’s when Gabriel clicked, he had heard rumors of what demons did to humans and each other, but for once in his life, he didn’t argue. He laid back onto the bed and Beelzebub grumbled “no you big oaf! If you think im doing that to you, your wrong, I will show you…but…” They blushed deeply and slowly looked at Gabriel. “I want you to do it to me…..please” Gabriel had wide eyes, then with Beelzebub’s help, his hands ran along their waist and hips, just gentle touches, Gabriel smiles at the look on their face. Oh that was just incredible.  
  
“G..gabe, if you don’t get our clothes off soon, I will” Came an angry buzz after some time of just touching the lord of flies through their clothes. Gabriel blushed but nodded indeed miracling both their clothes off of them. But of course since he was an angel, the clothes were in two neat piles on a chair near the bed. Gabriel had a deep blush on his face, looking the former angel up and down. He smiles and cupped their cheek and smiles “You…you look amazing Beelze” Beelzebub gasped and blinked at the new nickname. Not Sera, but Beelze? They could get used to that. Next thing Gabriel knew, his length was being stroaked and he gasped. “Relax Gabe, I have to get you hard or nothing fun can happen” Gabriel blushed and nods allowing Beelzebub to do this. Gabriel closed his eyes and tried to relax, feeling his length began to harden under Beelzebub’s touch. After a bit Beelzebub let go and moved, sitting further onto his lap and gasped out as he felt Gabriel go into him. Gabriel gasped and held onto them “w…what?-“ Beelzebub smiles and nods “This is it, I will take charge this time, but pay attention and take notes, I want you to be in command next time” Gabriel nodded slowly and gasped as he felt a hand on his chest as Beelzebub began to move up and down on Gabriel’s length, having taken the whole length in at once, no help at all. Gabriel gasped and gripped them. “B…beelzebub..t…this is incredible~” He told them as his wings came out, brilliant white showing just how happy he was. Beelzebub smirked and bent down and just kissed him deeply and Gabriel came right then so hard and fast that it caused Beelzebub to do the same. After, the two collapsed on the bed and Gabriel pulled Beelzebub close. “I love you” he whispered and wrapped both his arms and wings around Beelzebub, much to his delight, Beelzebub smiled and cuddled into him “I love you too Gabe” The two slipped into a peaceful sleep and just stayed close for the rest of the night.


	6. Go Away

These meetings happened all the time. Whenever Gabriel could come down to Earth, they met up in secret, even getting their own flat just so they would never be interrupted. After some time, Gabriel’s visits stopped fully. No word as to why and no nothing. Everything went south. Heaven decided to punish Gabriel for Aziraphale’s misdoing, for not fixing the situation sooner, and because they had found out about his and Beelzebub’s rendezvous, they wanted to convert Gabriel back, so they did not have another Aziraphale incident. This was not the All mighty, this was angels just above the four main Archangels. Gabriel had been clouded. He was not allowed to leave heaven, he was told for one week. However, for Gabriel, time was changed, to him it was indeed a week, but on Earth and to Beelzebub, it had been 3 months. His wings were clipped so he could not fly and he was whipped and scolded with hell fire for what he did. For an Archangel Hell Fire was just a wound, unlike for a normal angel. Every day, multiple times a day, he was taken to a room to be whipped and physically punished for his misdeads, he didn’t scream out or cry. He did not show emotion. 

When his “week” was up, he grabbed his broach and let his wings out, making sure they were healed. He winced as he got dressed and found a way out of Heaven. He flew down and went to where the two normally met, under an old Oak tree in England. He landed with a wince, but quickly composed himself. He went to Beelzebub and hugged him from behind. “Im back Beelze….Sorry…sorry I was gone for a week…..” Beelzebub buzzed in anger and pulled out of the hold. “a week? Try three monthzzzzzzz!!!!!” They buzzed angrily and Gabriel blinked and stepped back “Months? But they……they said my punishment was a week…..” Beelzebub was so angry, nothing would calm them this time. 

“I…I have to go….-I cant do thizzz…this right now….” They would not meet Gabriel’s searching eyes. Gabriel lowered his head and nodded slowly “okay…I…I will be here…” He said gently and let his wings sadly fall and fade to that ethereal plain that all angel’s and demons wings faded to when they were not in sight. He pulled his jacket back on and looked down. Now it was his turn to avoid any potential gaze from Beelzebub. "Im zzzorry.. im zzo zzzorry.." Gabriel heard come from the demon, but he still didn’t look up. Gabriel heard what he wanted to in that moment, and it was anger and betrayal. That is how Gabriel heard those five words, not how they actually sounded; sad and hurt. Gabriel shook his head as he heard Beelzebub take off on foot. “You have no reason to be sorry” He mumbled, figuring Beelzebub would not even hear him. He stayed there, under that tree until he couldn’t hear Beelzebub’s foot fall anymore. Only then did he turn and find a hotel.

Once paid and inside, Gabriel collapsed on the bed and for the first time in a few thousand years, he cried, for the first time since that day during the plague he went to Beelzebub. He allowed the pain to finally well up from his torture the past three months, the hurt, the loneliness of not having his love by his side for well over six thousand years. He just laid there and cried. He would cry for a few days without anyone bothering him, not even the maid service.


	7. Let's Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale has entered the chat

After a few days, he finally calmed down and sighed as he sat up. He looked around and noticed someone sitting near the door outside. He cleaned his face and went to look. He froze upon opening the door and seeing Aziraphale there. When the smaller angel realized the door was open he quickly stood and smiled “Its good to see you again, I noticed you were in town, and I wanted to try and help!” The cheerful angel told the more stoic one. Gabriel sighed and looked as if he may explode at Aziraphale and then he nodded softly “okay, show me why you love this world so much” 

Aziraphale beamed and grabbed his hand and took him all over town, first to get some new clothes for Gabriel, a little more casual. Gabriel did pick something out and had a nice sweater like jacket with white pants, white shoes and a grey to white ombre long sleeve shirt. Then the two went to lunch and chatted a bit as Aziraphale got him to eat, and Gabriel actually began to like it. Next was the phone store. As they walked Gabriel looked at the sky and just sighed. “Aziraphale? Do you know a place I could do that thing…what is it called…? Star gazing? I….I want to see what my brother made for this world” Aziraphale smiles and nods “Of course, we will go tonight, it will be easier to see them.” A few more steps and Gabriel froze “wait….your not questioning who…..do you….you don’t remember Raphael….do you?” Aziraphale blinked in shock, he didn’t know. “well…yes, I don’t remember per-say, but I know him, he is now Crowley….When he fell he was given a new name, he has told me the stories of when him and I knew one another in Heaven, what he did there.” Gabriel gasped and a hand flew to his mouth “R…Raphael…is….Crowley? But…. That’s not possible, I should have been able to sense him….I…I thought they killed him….I thought….” Aziraphale placed a hand on his shoulder “I assure you, he is alive and well.” 

Gabriel nods and looked down and followed Aziraphale. When they got to the store, Gabriel was shocked when he heard “Pick a phone out for both you and Beelzebub, you both need earthly cell phones” Gabriel gasped and looked at him “Yes, Beelzebub is at my home with Crowley, Crowley is trying to help calm them, I came to help you.” Gabriel looked aside and nods before looking around. He found a nice blue and red phone. The red of course for Beelzebub. Aziraphale nods and paid for the phones and got them set up. He handed the phone to Gabriel “ I would suggest getting rid of your ethereal phone….I am assuming you don’t want to be found by Heaven” Gabriel froze and slowly nodded. He took the phone from his pocket and snapped it in half. “Your right….I don’t plan on going back anytime soon” he told him and took the new phone and looked at it. He blinked seeing three numbers in the phone already. Aziraphale’s, Crowley’s and Beelzebub. Gabriel blinked and nods “thank you Aziraphale.” 

The two left and as they walked the sun began to set. Aziraphale led him to the hill. Gabriel bit his lip before looking at him “Aziraphale? How….how should I apologize?” Aziraphale stopped and looked at him “I don’t know them well enough….Crowley has mentioned they love Honey, but that’s all I really know.” Gabriel nods softly, he didn’t know how to apologize, he has never needed to before, since he saw everything he has ever done before as right and perfect. “lay in the grass and look up.” Aziraphale instructed and laid down. Gabriel blinked but did as told. He gasped as he saw the stars begin to twinkle. Gabriel’s breath hitched in his throat “oh….oh my…..This….is what he did?” Aziraphale nods “Yes, these are the stars that you..me….Beelzebub…..Michael….and Uriel helped him with. These are the stars he made for this world to have.”


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriel explored England for the next few days, However, his back wasn’t getting better. Finally he sent his brother a text. “Raphael, could we meet? I need your help, please.” He stared at the message and changed one part. He changed the name to Crowley. Not many messages later, Crowley arrived at the hotel room. Gabriel heard the knock and quickly got up and answered. A bit of a smile found its way to his face. “you….look well” Crowley simply smirked at that and stepped in “so whats going on? You wouldn’t say in text?” he asked curiously, looking Gabriel up and down behind those dark glasses of his. Gabriel sighed, he had hoped they could talk too. “Do you still heal?” He asked lightly “on occasion, why?” Gabriel pulled off the sweater and shirt and turned so his back faced Crowley “please…..I think it has become infected..” Crowley sighed “sit on the bed” He instructed, to which Gabriel quickly did.

Crowley worked on his back carefully. “Heaven did this?” Gabriel nodded softly “It….it has gone downhill since you…left” he said softly, for lack of a better word “Fell you mean Gabriel” “Brother…” Crowley looked away “don’t….if I was your brother-“ Gabriel cut him off quickly. “I would have come sooner, Aziraphale told me who you are….I thought….I honestly thought Hell killed you, I have looked for you every day, but I could never sense you” Crowley frowned “you looked right at me once…Do you remember the plague? You went to Beelzebub that day, publicly” Gabriel stiffened and his eyes widened “that was….no…it couldn’t have been….really?” Crowley nods. “it was….I was also the one you almost executed by hell fire.” Gabriel stiffened more “you…..oh raph…..Crowley, im so sorry, truly I am” Crowley looked down and nods softly. “Its okay….” 

He snapped some medicine into existance, and rubbed the salve over the wounds, earning hisses of pain from Gabriel. “Hey~ no hissing, im the snake here~” He teased. Gabriel looked aside “Wings, out now” Crowley instructed. Gabriel did as told, he knew better than to argue when his brother was healing, it never ended well for him. “GABRIEL!” he winced and looked over his shoulder “You never cleaned them! You are so lucky I know how to get blood out of wings….what did they do to you?” he asked as he inspected all six wings. “I……I was punished by the higher angels. Heaven now has angels above me….” He said softly “above an archangel? That’s not possible” Gabriel nods “That and She doesn’t talk to me, Michael or Uriel anymore, not since you fell. The only one who hears her words is Metaton.“

Crowley’s hands froze over his brother’s wings. “She…doesn’t?” Gabriel shook his head “everything that has happened, Metaton says its Her will….I don’t think so….and I can’t go back” Crowley nodded “well then…welcome home brother” Gabriel smiles softly at that and sighed as his wings were cleaned up. It was different from when Beelzebub touched his wings, it was different because as Raphael, Crowley always had a healing touch. Even now, to Gabriel, he had a very healing touch. It was like aloe relaxing a burn with Lavender surrounding everything. It was calming and relaxing honestly. “What happened here?” he asked gently touching his flight feathers. “They clouded me, my wings were temporarily clipped, I could only walk around Heaven….which is a norm, but I couldn’t even come to earth….They found out about Beelzebub and I, and they were punishing me for not keeping Aziraphale in line…” Crowley sighed and easily healed the wings the rest of the way. “alright….I need to lay down for a bit, Haven't healed this much in a long time” he told him before just laying down on the bed. Gabriel smiles “Rest, I do appreciate your help brother.”


	9. Brotherly Talk

Crowley rested for the rest of the day. Gabriel went out to a local farmers market he had heard about. He got a jar of fresh honey and smiles softly. He went back to the hotel after having the jar gift wrapped and writing a note on it for Beelzebub. He went back to his brother and just relaxed, opening a travel guide of England, he was trying to learn. He just read, not realizing his demonic brother sneaking up behind him. Suddenly the book was taken from his hands and looked at. “Your just as bad as Zira, you and your books” Gabriel looked back at him “Well, if im to stay here, I should learn about earth, and her people, yes?” Crowley chuckled but nods giving him back his book “Yes, I suppose so, its not as bad as you would think though.” Gabriel smiles “No, and I understand why you made all those stars, It gives the people hope.” Crowley grinned “someone finally understands” Gabriel nods, “Aziraphale showed me a good spot to see them, I have always wanted to see your creation from this world.” Crowley just smiled about that. 

“I…I don’t know if he told you yet, but I returned something to him” Crowley looked at him curiously “I gave him your gift back, the star piece.” Crowley immediately lost his swagger and almost collapsed to the ground at that very second. “wait….what? you..how?” Gabriel sighed “When S----beelze fell, and then you, that had me retrieve anything from you, apparently I was the only one who knew where Aziraphale kept it. All I remembered at that moment was it was a gift from his love, and since his love fell, it had to be extracted.” Crowley sat down and just listened. He believed Gabriel “You gave it back though?” Gabriel simply nodded “When he took me to get cleaned up and such, I gave it to him then, he opened it and looked for a split second, I stopped him and told him to do it in increments….When I did it with my broach from Beelze….I was down for a few days, the memories came back fast and hard and left me winded.” Crowley nods and suddenly was hugging the Archangel “Thank you brother, I appreciate it, truly” 

After a few hours Crowley stood and stretched “Well I should get back, its getting late and Zira hates me coming back late, it worries him” Gabriel chuckled “Well he always did keep you in line, even in Heaven, Making sure your hair was done and groomed, and you were resting.” Crowley chuckles “Call me out why don’t you?” Gabriel just smiled, he was loosening up. He was free down here, he didn’t have to worry as much. Gabriel walked him downstairs and gave him the jar “Please…give this to Beelzebub please….Its fresh” He told him gently. Crowley nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder “They are calming down, it shouldn’t be much longer” Gabriel had hope in his eyes at that and he nodded “I will see you around Crowley” He nodded and got in the Bently and drove off. Gabriel turned and just went back to his room and ordered take out, deciding to try something else that was different.


	10. Beelzebub?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I was gone for so long. I had a death in the family and went on a much needed vacation with my fiance. So I am back and more ready than ever to do more! Also, i start classes on the 26th, so I may be mad slow with updating. If I haven't updated in a month, someone send me a comment and remind me this story exists. lol it will help break up my final year of college too.

When Crowley arrived home, he went straight to Beelzebub. He explained everything to Beelzebub and gave him the wrapped gift. Crowley was then stunned by the sudden “let's go then” Crowley blinked and looked at them “go….to Gabriel?” He asked and got a nod from them as they pulled their jacket on. “yes, before I change my mind.” 

Gabriel was at the hotel when the food arrived. Not even 10 minutes after the food had been delivered he had another knock on the door. He went and answered the door and froze looking at Crowley and then at Beelzebub. “Wh…what…?” Beelzebub stepped forward and reached out but then stopped and looked aside. Gabriel reached out and pulled him close so quickly “I am so sorry……I'm so sorry I was so late….” Beelzebub grabbed at his chest and the fabric there and shook his head “I should have listened, I'm sorry, you have no reason to be sorry.” They cried out and stayed close. Crowley smiled some and slowly snuck out of the hotel and let the two be.

It didn’t take long for Gabriel to pull Beelzebub into the room and close the door. He smiled softly at them and cupped their cheek. “Do you want to join me for supper? I ordered some Chinese to be delivered…..Aziraphale has gotten me to try the mortal food, and this is a new one for me to try.” Gabriel was shocked to see that bright smile on their face. “I would enjoy that” They said and Gabriel nods and grabbed some plates as well as utensils and pulled out the food he had ordered. Not long after the two were sitting down and talking about old times as they ate. Beelzebub not even asking for more information about his disappearance. But Gabriel would bring that up later.

A few hours later Gabriel and Beelzebub were cuddled into one another on the bed. Gabriel, of course, was the big spoon. Beelzebub was curled into his chest, both their shoes and jackets were thrown off without a care in the world. Gabriel had a smile on his face as his hand stroked through his love's hair. This was nice, this was bliss. How could anything ever make him happier? At least in this moment? 

It took some time but finally, they began to talk. “Gabriel….look Im sorry, I should have known better? I should have known you well enough to-“ Gabriel cupped their cheek and placed his thumb over their lips “No, I'm sorry for not trying to send a message or something to you…. I should have tried harder.” Beelzebub froze and looked at him “I should never have made you feel like that….heaven did this, not you” Gabriel looked at them softly, his eyes so soft and sad. “Beelzebub…” he whispered softly and held them closer. “I love you so much, I always will” He told them. But what he saw next was amazing, he saw a smile spread across Beelzebub’s face. That right there was worth all the pain and suffering, that was worth everything, just to see that magical smile on their face again.


	11. Authors notes

You know what? I kinda like how i ended that last chapter and i think I will end it here. I will do some one shots and maybe some more stories......but i think this one will end just like this. I am sorry if anyone wanted more. I am planning on writting one about Crowley and Aziraphale though, following this same time line.


End file.
